Kickball
by The Green Pilgrim
Summary: Everyone (yes everyone) goes off on a mission one night leaving Jubilee alone and bored out of her mind. She falls asleep in front of the sports channel during a kickball marathon... The team is in for a suprise when they get home!
1. Dis is too dangerous for you, petite

A/N: OK, Hi! This would be the first chapter of my first story so feel special that you're reading it! ~_^ Just as a warning, on the off-chance that Remy or Kurt has anything to say in this… please go easy on me if I don't get the dialect perfect. I really hate when people don't even _try to give them funny accents, so at least I'm trying. If anything is _terribly _wrong or awkward feel free to let me know about it so I can fix it to your liking. _

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. The end.

~*~Kickball: Chapter 1~*~

~*~"Dis is too dangerous for you, petite."~*~

"Please?"

"No."

"Please??"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No!"

Jubilee scowled, chasing after her friends' retreating figures.

"Why not?" She demanded as they neared the hangar.

"Because you're too young and inexperienced." Scott explained matter-of-factly.

"Dis is too dangerous for you, petite." Remy smiled.

"Well… How am I supposed to _get experienced if you guys never let me do anything!?"_

"We do so let you do things!" Jean insisted, slightly winded since they were all running during this conversation.

"_Some _things, but not _all_ things." Rogue added.

"And not _this thing._

Jubilee continued to glare. "You guys really suck."

"Too bad for you!" Bobby added, dashing up from behind her and ruffling her hair as he passed. She growled- the hangar door was in sight. If she could just make it through before…

Bobby dashed in after the rest of the team and they turned to face her. She stopped in her tracks, staring at them in disbelief. She decided to make a last-ditch attempt.

"Wolvi—"

He shook his head.

"Try and get some rest, Jubilee. We'll be back before morning." Scott informed her, and the door shut in her face. She stared at it as sounds of the X-jet powering up and taking off could be heard. 

She was alone.

~*~End of chapter~*~

Post-A/N: Just another warning, I think these chapters are going to be really short most of the time, but hopefully frequent updating with make up for it. Review, won't you?

~*~


	2. Is the world against me today?

A/N: Back again! And yes, so soon. 

Reviewers of awesomeness:

KitkaMoonFairy

Disclaimer: I still don't own X-men. The end.

Chapter 2

"Is the world against me today?"

Jubilee glared at the door for a few more seconds before spinning on her heel and striding away. The nerve! Thinking she couldn't handle herself in the face of danger! Sparks crackled from her finger-tips as if punctuating her thoughts.

It was eerily silent in the mansion, but she barely took notice. Her only thought was to do the rational thing to do when you're angry (besides locking yourself in your room. That would have been a bit pointless in this case) – pig out on chips and kill some brain cells.

So after a quick stop in the kitchen, she headed straight to the nearest television.

Plopping down on the couch and setting her cargo (a jumbo size bag of Lays- original) down beside her, she glared at the screen a moment as if it should know to turn on by itself. Finally realizing this wasn't going to accomplish anything- she picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned it on manually, her harsh expression never lessening.

Powerpuff Girls blared out at her and she found herself falling into a sort of trance as the three KINDERGARDNERS got plucked out of school and went out to save the world- _which_ they were perfectly capable of doing.

She shook herself out of it upon realizing that she was comparing herself to a kids' cartoon.

As she flipped through the channels- stopping to catch a few minutes of State of Grace – she began to realize that something terrible was happening…

There was NOTHING on.

She crunched down on a potato chip angrily, noting that she was already half-way through the bag, as she began to channel surf for the third time. Nothing.

As she slumped back slowly she muttered to herself, "I couldn't go out on the mission, I'm all alone, and there's nothing on TV. Is the world against me today?"

She barely noticed as her eyelids got droopy, and her head began to nod. Her only thought was to find something to watch…

The remote dropped from her hand which slipped to her side, the other hand still reached into the bag of chips. The TV was still on however, and as the credits from the previous program were crushed to one side of the screen, a man's voice declared:

"Next we're pulling an all nighter as SportsTV gets a juicy close-up look at the wide world of kickball. So put down that remote, and don't go away! We'll be playing again after this!"

End of chapter

Post-A/N: Hm… something is going to happen. What's it gonna be? What's it gonna be?? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Happy reviewing!


	3. I forgot to name the chapter! XD

A/N: Wow… people like it… That's odd…

Reviewers of awesomeness:

Catgirl-13(missed you the first time. )James LBeaKitka(Twice!)kitty-n(made me smile. )A Weaver of Words

Thanks to everyone! You… okay, most of you, made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Disclaimer: Twice I've said it now, but I'll say it once again. No matter my dumb wishes, I don't own X-men.

(Thought I'd get creative for once. )

Chapter 3

""

"I definitely need to find a new job…" Bobby groaned as he and the rest of the team shuffled away from the hangar. It was 5:30 in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise as they landed, and if any of them weren't injured or literally fried then they were worn out to the point of exhaustion.

Kurt stared dully at the ripped sleeve of his uniform. "I don't sink I'll plan on doing _zat_ever again."

"And what exactly would you be complaining about, Kurt?" Jean asked happily, her voice growing darker as she continued. "The giant robot of death or…"

"Magneto deciding to let all hell loose…"

"Or de volcano?"

Everyone had been listening in on this conversation, and turned to hear Kurt's reply. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Am I allowed to choose all three?"

The others groaned and continued their slow march back to the main part of the mansion.

"Come on, guys, high spirits! We won, didn't we?"

The entire team stopped in their tracks, turning to glare at Scott.

"That depends entirely what you mean by "winning", Mr. Summers." Hank said in an unusually dull voice. "We did, in fact, defeat our adversaries, for now at least, but I for one wouldn't exactly call this," he gestured his large arms around them to further his point, "as an occasion to celebrate."

Several nods and "here, here's" followed this announcement.

"I just want to go to bed and never get up again." Bobby said at last.

"I'm not goin' anywhere 'til I get some damn coffee." Wolverine muttered. He was obviously the most intact of them all, although his uniform had a nasty slash in its side while the shoulder was completely charred.

He turned away from the rest of the group, all of whom were now murmuring to themselves and calling first showers. He turned his attention fully on reaching the kitchen and hitting the button on the coffee machine.

He gave a relieved sigh as he heard an annoying 'ding' noise, and pulled the steaming mug toward him. Not bothering to let it cool or add anything, he took one long sip before sitting back in one of the chairs, slamming his feet down on the table to make himself more comfortable.

He was just about to take another gulp when he happened to glance out the window. Now, working with the X-men had led him to see a lot of odd things, but for some reason this seemed more amazing… not to mention entirely random, than anything else.

He stood up slowly, forgetting his coffee, and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision- all the while never taking his eyes off the large baseball diamond that had miraculously appeared on the front lawn…

End of chapter

Post A/N: YEY! …Yes. Just think I should mention- I wasn't referring to any particular incident in this chapter, so don't go dashing to your comic books and websites trying to figure it out. I was just sort of playing off the fact that lots of random… bad things… seem to happen… a lot… yeah…

So, if you haven't guessed already, you can probably guess what's going to happen now… But you should keep reading anyway… just in case and all. Any one who reviews gets a cookie!


	4. Wrong All Wrong

A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been a while. I was just never in the mood, and if I tried writing when I wasn't fully into it then it wouldn't be as good.  
  
Reviewers of UBER awesomeness:  
  
Catgirl-13Kitka  
  
(Just for giving me three responses, you both get three cookies! I'm so happy. )  
  
Disclaimer: "A toll is a toll... and a roll is a roll. And if we don't get no tolls then we don't get no rolls"  
  
Don't ask me how that's a disclaimer. Let's just say it is and move on...  
  
Chapter 4  
"Wrong. All wrong."  
  
Wolverine blinked for a moment or two before before reaching calmly for his communicator and pushing the button.  
  
"Cyclops," He said gruffly, "Get down here, would ya?"  
  
"What is it, Logan?" He grumbled, not nearly as cheerful as he had been not moments before. He'd obviously put off the façade once by himself.  
  
"Cyclops." Came Ororo's elegant voice. "I just looked outside. I think you should get to the front lawn- quickly."  
  
"I'll be waitin' for ya." Wolverine added, smirking for a moment before heading towards the door. He heard Scott grumbling for a moment before he shut off his communicator.  
  
He stepped outside and bounced on the grass for a moment. It felt normal enough. He sniffed the air, scanning around him.  
  
The area was deserted. All he smelled was the usual scents of his teammates, the mansion, and the mechanical equipment hidden underground among other places.  
  
He slowly made his way out to the field itself, noticing that the grass more immediately around it had been recently mowed. The diamond was geometrically perfect- from the looks of it not a speck of the newly placed dirt was out of place- the bases in perfect sinc with the baselines. He looked around him again, and turned around, sensing Scott approach him.  
  
Scott gave a rather large yawn before speaking. "What is it?" he asked before yawning again.  
  
"That's pretty obvious, don't you think?" Jean stated, coming up from behind Scott. She still seemed bitter with the whole ordeal, and being dragged away from a hot shower was not helping the situation.  
  
One after another, the other members of the team came grumbling outside, pausing a moment to be amazed at the new addition to their yard, before grumbling again.  
  
"Some one give a theory and make it quick, I want to go back to bed." Bobby mumbled after everyone had arrived. Everyone glanced at each other, all thinking of some way to quickly explain the situation.  
  
"Come on guys!" Scott urged, now returned to his 'perky leader' mode, "We can't just brush this off! What if—"  
  
"Scott, do ya honestly believe that some one plans to attack us by givin' us a baseball field?" Rogue asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
He glared at her. "Fine. Maybe it's not dangerous. But we've got to figure out how it got here, and why."  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake." Kurt suggested. "Maybe somevon ordered a baseball field or somezing, and zere vas a mix-up."  
  
"Yeah! They didn't realize their goof-up until they were done and left before they would be humiliated! That works, time for bed!"  
  
"Okay, Kurt? I don't know how you did things in Germany, but I'm fairly sure that around here you just can't 'order' a baseball field. And Bobby... shut up."  
  
And so, they all began arguing, many shouting out different excuses and theories while others barked out reasons why they were wrong. Only Wolverine, who was then longing for his abandoned coffee noticed Jubilee approach.  
  
"Wrong. All wrong." She said cheerfully, walking up towards them, tossing a large red ball from one hand to the other.  
  
Eventually, the arguing died down and every X-man's eyes were following the motions of the ball.  
  
"First off..." She began, still grinning. "It's not a baseball field- it's a kickball field."  
  
Blank stares.  
  
"And its not there by mistake, or so some one can attack us... It's there so we can play kickball."  
  
End of chapter  
  
Post A/N: Oh dear. What will happen now? Better keep reading to find out. Review, please.  
  



	5. Somehow I keep forgetting

A/N: I'm sorry. That's all there is to say. Please don't lynch me...  
  
Reviewers of Awesomeness:  
  
AvidreaderKitkaXxDisturbedxXJessicaCatgirl- 13 Darkthedestroyer  
  
Eek. Sorry if anyone was forgotten, I just have SO MANY they're hard to keep track up... yeah right. But anyway, you're all my heroes and I sincerely hope that none of you have died since I last updated.   
  
Disclaimer: "HEY-HEYHEYHEYHEY! A tiki-tiki toomba! A roosa-roosa-roosa! Bally, bop, bally-bally-bally bop, HEY!"  
  
Hehehe... putting random things in place of disclaimers is fun. I recommend it to everyone.  
  
Ah, and just a note: As for how many people you need to play kickball... I don't know. If I need more I guess I'll just add more and pretend they just never said anything previously and not tell the readers so they think they were there all along... did I just say that?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
For a few moments, it didn't register in anyone's mind. They just stood there blinking.  
  
"Sorry, Petite... but did Remy hear you correctly? Play kickball?" The Cajun asked, astonishment flashing across his exhausted face.  
  
Jubilee giggled. "Yep. Now, we just have to figure out teams and then..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Are you saying that you put this field here, Jubilee?" Scott asked in much the same expression.  
  
"Yeah. Duh." She said with a shrug.  
  
Scott began sputtering incromprehensible words for a moment before Jean gave him a reminding thwap on the back on his head. "But how?"  
  
"Maybe Jubes has the unforeseen mutant ability to make kickball fields appear at random." Bobby said mysteriously. Scott threw him a glare.  
  
"Never you mind any of that, who cares how I made it as long as we get to play?" At this comment everyone groaned.  
  
Rogue scowled, interrupting it a moment to yawn. "Ah don't know about you guys, but Ah'm not playin' anything until Ah've had at least fifteen hours of sleep..."  
  
Apparently the rest of the team agreed.  
  
"She's right Jubilee," Ororo said gently. "We've been out all night. Maybe we can play after we've all rested..."  
  
Everyone groaned as Jubilee's lower lip began to quiver. She widened her almond eyes as they shined over with tears.  
  
"Y-you guys never let me do a-anything and, and, and la-last night I was by my-my-myself and alone, and now you won't even p-play with meeeeeee..."  
  
The others turned to Wolverine. Surely he'd be able to control her...  
  
He looked thoughtful a moment then scowled around at them before shrugging.  
  
"Looks like we're playing kickball."  
  
End of chapter  
  
Post A/N: Gah! That was really really short! But I just HAD to end it there. I'll have another chapter out soon, for real this time! Reviews and donations are appreciated. 


	6. Looks like it's you and me, Wolvie!

A/N: All right, kids. What have we learned today?

Random kids: GINGER IS A NO-GOOD-DIRTY-ROTTEN-PIG-STEALING-SLOW-UPDATING-LIAR!

That's right! Good job! Everyone gets a cookie!

Random kids: Yay!

Reviewers of Such Awesomeness That They Can Stand To Put Up With Me and My Not-updateness (How's that for a title?):

Catgirl-13DarkthedestroyerSmileKitka

Disclaimer: "NEARLY headless? How can anyone be NEARLY headless?"

Chapter 6

"Look's like it's you and me, Wolvie!"

Perhaps they'd misheard him.

Yes, that was it.

Surely, after a night of such hell, he wouldn't… he COULDN'T possibly be willing to go along with whatever Jubilee had planned?

No, he was serious all right. And if he couldn't stop her, then no one could.

"We're doomed." Bobby groaned.

"I can't believe we're going to do this…" Ororo muttered.

Jubilee smiled brightly. "Now, now. Let's have none of that! We've got to pick team captains! Any volunteers?" No one moved, but it only made her grin widen. "I thought you'd say that. Looks like it's you and me, Wolvie!" She ran up to him, pulling him apart from the others, and stood next to him, eyes scanning the unhappy people before her.

"We'll pick one person at a time. You go first!"

Wolverine considered running away for a moment. He glanced at Jubilee's shining face. They _had _left her alone the night before. This would make her happy…

With a sigh, he grunted out one word. "Ororo."

Ororo, not looking in the least pleased to have been chosen first, strode to the place behind him, crossed her arms, and threw the rest of them a defiant glare that clearly stated "Anyone who even thinks of getting out of this will be treated to a nice lightning bolt sandwich."

Jubilee -not noticing her friends' dismay- chirped, "Remy!"

Remy smiled at her, happy to just go along with it.

"Elf," was Logan's next choice. Kurt sighed heavily, glancing at the sky before taking his place behind Ororo.

"Hank," Jubilee selected next, smiling that things were going so well.

And so it happened that Wolverine's team ended up as: Ororo, Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby, while Jubilee's team consisted of: Remy, Hank, Jean, and…

Scott, whose breathing had now risen to an unhealthy pace, stood staring back at the two lines, arms crossed on his chest. Jubilee bit her lip and tossed the ball back and forth between her hands before turning to Logan. "Guess he's yours."

He laughed. "I don't think so. Its _yer _turn ta pick."

"But…" She sighed. "Oh, fine. C'mere." She said, waving Scott over. Obviously humiliated, he walked as proudly as he could manage to the back Jubilee's line. The other's tried not to snigger, something that's very difficult when one's that tired.

"Okay!" Jubilee said, putting the ball under her arm and clapping her hands, "Now as soon as we get the pinnies we can start playing!"

…Blink.

"Hm… I'm not familiar with that term, Jubilee," a puzzled Hank said.

Bobby, who seemed uneasy about this statement said, "Why is it that I've suddenly got a bad feeling about this?"

Jubilee, walked towards the end of a field, dragging over a large sack that none of them had noticed before. The others held there breath as she opened the sack…

And extracted what was obviously the ugliest belt any of them had ever seen.

It was bright red, or looked like it _used _to be bright red, but after having been worn and sweated on so many times was now a few shades darker. It wasn't anything elaborate- just a strip with Velcro on either end. She tossed it in Logan's directed.

"You guys can be the red team." She explained, tossing each of them in turn a red pinnie. For herself and her team, she pulled out yellow belts which appeared to have gone through the same color damaging process as the reds.

Most of them just stood there, staring at the pinnies while holding that at arms length away. Jubilee giggled, showing them what to do by securing hers around her waist.

The others copied her dumbly. Hank, having trouble getting his yellow pinnie around his waist, grinned as he wrapped it around his head. Bobby laughed, doing the same his. Jubilee looked over them a moment before nodding her head that they were ready.

"All right then. Let's play ball!"

End of chapter

Post A/N: I'm not quite sure if 'pinnie' is a technical term. It's just what we called them in school, and I don't even know if they exist elsewhere… Yeah… Um… Yay? I hope so. But you'd better review and tell me just so I can be sure…


	7. And drum roll I forgot again! Anyone sen...

A/N: Good to know I'm not the only one to have suffered the HORRORS OF THE PINNIES! But what's this about jerseys? Man, and all we had were ratty BELTS? Is my school cheap or what?

I got nine reviews! I'm soooo happy! COOKIES ALL AROUND!

Reviewers who are MAJORLY AWESOME:

lolKitkasilvergryffinJ.Ice LynxGuardian DemonDarkthedestroyerJames LSilken Shadow

Whoohoo! You're all beautiful!

Disclaimer: A Pizza Hut. A Pizza Hut. Long John Silver's and a Pizza Hut. McDonalds. McDonalds. Long John Silver's and a Pizza Hut.

Chapter 7

So, miraculously without needing any further persuasion, the two teams went to their respective places on the field. Jubilee had volunteered her team to be up first.

"C'mon guys! This is gonna be fun!" She insisted, skipping ahead of her less-enthusiastic team-mates.

Jean hung back with Scott, who wasn't exactly the happiest coconut in their bunch after being picked last.

"Oh, Scott. It won't be _that _bad. I'm sure you'll enjoy it…" Jean said, trying to offer some comfort though she herself was gritting her teeth.

"Sure…" He muttered, not turning to look at her. "You keep thinking that, Jean. Just keep thinking it…"

Jubilee stood behind home plate, more than happy to be up first and set a good example… not to mention she'd been _dying _play all night. Smoothly, she threw Bobby the ball. He glared at it then her before stepping hesitantly onto the pitcher's mound. He held the ball in a ready position. If he rolled it, the fate of all of them would be sealed…

He did. Very badly, in fact. Having not cared enough to put power behind his pitch, the ball moved slowly towards home plate, only to shy off to the right a few moments before reaching its proper destination. The others had unconsciously moved in closer. Jubilee was such a small girl. There was no way she'd be able to get the ball to go very far, especially with a lopsided pitch like that…

But Jubilee watched the ball intently. She scooted to her left, following its path. At the final moment she stuck her tongue between her teeth, pulled her foot back and…

"Holy…" Bobby trailed off, his eyes skyward. Everyone looked into the air dumbly. The kickball- now a red speck in the sky- seemed to laugh at them as it soared over their heads, finally arching downwards, rolling several feet, and coming to a halt twenty or so yards into the 'outfield.'

No one moved. Jubilee, however, shrieked with joy, pumping her fist in the air as she ran around all the bases, jumping when she reached home plate.

"Yes! One-zero, no outs to the YELLOW TEAM!" She didn't notice that no one was moving until she'd finished a short victory dance.

"Um… what's wrong?"

Remy spoke up from behind her. "Where… where did you learn to kick like _dat_?" But she only smiled at him. The other team finally reacted.

"You have a run… ALREADY?" Bobby cried in disbelief. He'd figured Jubilee would make him pitch again, _not kick the ball to heaven and back._

"Never thought ya had it in ya…" Logan mused.

"Look's like you're up," Jubilee said happily to Remy. He grinned, shrugging, and stepped up to the plate. A disgruntled Bobby tossed the ball as best he could. It bounced a little, but didn't go off course. Remy kicked it right down the third base line, directly passed Rogue who was otherwise occupied with crossing her arms and scowling.

Kurt half-heartedly left his spot at second base to chase after it. Of course, by the time he made it back Remy had already stepped on home plate and shared a high-five with Jubilee.

Bobby seethed. "Rogue! It went right past you! What were you doing!?"

"Pretending not to be here." She said with a sarcastic smile. Bobby growled, turning to Kurt.

"And you! What's with the slow motion all of the sudden?"

Ororo stepped up, hoping to break up the fight so the game didn't last any longer than it needed to. "Come on now, it's only a game, Bobby. You don't need to get so worked up over it. You don't see anyone else, do you?"

But even Scott Summers couldn't be indifferent about two home runs.

"We are SO beating them!" He said with the rest of his team-mates, who were finally showing some enthusiasm.

Ororo's jaw dropped as Bobby began his pep talk. "Guys, we CAN'T just let them celebrate like that!"

"Oh yes we can. Ah'm exhausted." Rogue groaned.

"Ja. Who cares who vins? I just vant to take a shower…"

"Listen to them!" Bobby said, gesturing wildly towards the other team. "They think they're better than us! You can't get tired on me NOW!"

Logan finally wandered over, finding he couldn't stand to watch the other team's victory in action any longer. "Weren't _you _the one who wanted ta go ta bed so bad?"

Not anymore, apparently. There was a glint in Bobby's eye similar to Jubilee's.

"If we have to play, we might as well win." He answered.

But they just wouldn't see it Bobby's way. That is until an unwelcome sound me their ears…

"THE YELLOW TEAM IS DYNAMITE AND WHEN YOU MESS WITH DYNAMITE IT GOES TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK-TICK BA-BOOM, DYNAMITE! BA-BOOM, DYNAMITE!"

"All right." Ororo blurted.

"Fahne."

"If ya say so."

"I'll play."

"Two runs in two pitches?" Rogue said in disbelief. "You ain't pitchin' no more, Sugah." She snatched the ball from Kurt's hands and headed to the pitcher's mound. Bobby took her place at third and the others assumed their proper positions, throwing hard glares to the other team which was finally settling down.

"They look serious." Hank commented.

Jean was exasperated. "I thought no one wanted to play!"

"Why," Said Jubilee, shocked, "Wouldn't _anyone _want to play kickball?"

They groaned.

"You guys gonna play or _what_?" Bobby called. They all turned to Hank.

"I don't see why not," he shrugged.

And so the game was on.

End of chapter

Post A/N: Did anyone else notice that that chapter wasn't as good? Perhaps its because I'm writing at the wrong time. You see, it's only 9:43 PM and I usually do my writing around two in the morning…

Either way- Review!


	8. Darn I ruined the pattern by forgetting ...

A/N: Wow. Been real long this time, hasn't it? I suppose I could go on and on with excuses about my non-existant life or something… but let's not put off the story for any longer!

UBER Reviewers:

Catgirl-13giveGodtheglorywolfclan88Warmer Than FireIce LynxsilvergryffinKitkaM-XFelidaeYoshi2Istar

PHEW! Thanks a bunch, folks! I sincerely hope that none of you have died since I last updated.

Disclaimer: Christine Daae could sing it, Sir!

Chapter 8

The sun crept higher and higher in the sky, its rays having a clear shot through the cloudless blue. She didn't even flinch when the first sweat droplet leaked down her face and dripped to the ground, merely removed her jacket and tossed it aside never taking her eyes off her adversaries…

"You gonna roll that ting or what, Chere?" Remy called.

Rogue sighed in exasperation. People just didn't have a taste for dramatics anymore. She rolled her shoulders a few times, shuffled her feet, and finally let the ball go. It rolled in a perfectly straight line towards Jean who was waiting nervously behind home plate.

"YOU CAN DO IT, JEAN!" Jubilee screamed, clearly unaware that everyone else on the field had been silent and were now staring at her oddly.

Jean stood timidly, watching her doom roll quietly towards her. If she could just get a good kick in like the others had…

WHAM! The ball flew down the first base line. The other team craned their necks instinctively to catch sight of what they thought would most certainly be another fly ball as Jean ran giddily to first base. She skidded to a halt, landing gracefully on the plate and looking highly pleased with herself.

Everyone on her team cheered excitedly, causing the red team to blink in unison.

"What just happened!?" Bobby cried, looking about him wildly.

Rogue replied calmly, though she was glaring at the other team. "Ah'd say Jean just made it to first base."

"But-but how!?" He sputtered in disbelief.

"And vhere's the ball, anyvay?" Kurt said, his eyes searching the sky. Wolverine grunted, drawing their attention to him as he jabbed a finger towards first base. The ball had come to rest not six inches from the plate that Jean now stood on so serenely. Everyone groaned.

"I think we could use some work on our gaming skills…" Ororo commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Our skills are just fine! Maybe if _some people _wouldn't use their mind powers," he waved his arms about 'mystically' as if to further his point, "To… uh… er… SHE CHEATED!"

Jean gasped, "I did not!"

Jubilee glared, "Yeah! She didn't! You can't use your powers when you play kickball!"

Everyone blinked at her. She just got a glazed look in her eye and answered their questioning looks. "People don't use powers when they play kickball. It's not in the rules."

"When did you become such an expert on the subject?" Scott asked her.

She didn't answer, only shook her head and said enthusiastically, "Scott's up!"

Everyone groaned.

End of chapter

Everybody mooed. WAYSIDE SCHOOL ROCKS! …Sorry. Let's see, I'm about… what? Five years too old to be reading that? Anyway, this chapter was a jip because it was short and pointless, I KNOW! But next time we get to see Scott play… and waves hands 'mystically' CRAZY THINGS HAPPEN!

All right, I'm done!

Love, Peace, and REVIEW!


	9. Uhoh

A/N: …………………………………………………..Look………………………I'm actually…………….updating………………………………..how strange…………………………………………………..

To all of those who have reviewed this story in the past, those who are still waiting for an update or not, and the few who recently reminded me that this story existed: Thank you x300,000,000

Let's get the show rolling! (Or the ball rolling. HAHAHAHAHA. cough)

Chapter 9

Scott stepped warily up to home plate. As the morning grew later, even the usually tireless leader was beginning to feel the need for a nice long nap. On top of that his team-mates weren't exactly encouraging…

"Just make sure you kick the ball, Cyke, don't worry if it doesn't go very far," Hank called to him helpfully.

Remy sniggered, "Yeah, your femme is fast. She'll make it even when, dat is _if_, ya screw up."

Obliviously, Jubilee continued to make a lot of noise in general shrieking things like "YEAH! WOOHOO! GO SCOTT!" and "WE NEED A HOMER!"

"You can do it, sweetie!" Jean called from first base.

Scott frowned, "I _know _I can. Why does everyone get the idea that I can't play kickball??"

"Sometime today would be nice!" Wolverine growled.

Bobby agreed, "Yeah, just pitch Rogue!"

"Don't tell me what ta do," she shot back, but complied. A small smile rested upon her lips as she wound up and let the ball roll sharply to their awaiting leader. He appeared completely determined, his hidden eyes trained entirely on the ball.

WHAM—his foot slammed into it. It flew at amazing speeds at waist level. Surely anyone who tried to catch such a fast-flying ball would only end up getting hurt. He smirked and set off running to first base. Victory was his! He sure showed them!

Rogue caught it and tossed it to Kurt on second base before Jean could reach it.

"Yeah guys! Two outs in one play! That's more like it!" Bobby cheered. Ororo and Kurt high-fived.

Jubilee was seething, "Oh COME ON, two outs! We were doing so well!"

Jean shrugged and strolled back to the rest of her team while Scott stared at Rogue in disbelief.

"Nice try," she commented with a smirk. Scott shook his head.

"That was a _good _kick," he muttered to himself as he followed Jean. She allowed him to catch up and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course it was," she soothed. Scott growled.

Jubilee grinned at Hank, "Your turn," she said happily, having gotten over her tantrum quickly.

"Football is really more my sport, but I suppose I'll give it a shot…" Hank replied levelly, and approached the base.

"Hey batter batter batter," Bobby teased from third base, "SWING batter batter."

Logan glared, "Wrong sport, _popsicle_."

"Ja, vouldn't it be 'Hey kicker kicker kicker', or something like zat?" Kurt wondered. Bobby shrugged and continued his annoying chant. Hank acknowledged him only with a smile.

"Is that what you're resorting to, my friend? Are you that desperate?"

Bobby ignored him happily, and a determined grin lighted on the Beast's face.

"Well if you're not… you should be!"

Rogue let the ball go, and with his tongue between his teeth Hank let it fly.

"TOUCHDOWN!" he cried, and bolted towards first. He didn't bother to watch it soar through the air, ensured that he'd scored another run for his team. Behind the plate, the yellows cheered crazily.

There were a few moments of confusion in which case both the ball and Kurt disappeared for several moments, but finally he reappeared at second base, the red sphere tucked safely in his arms. He looked at it, apparently startled to find himself holding it.

"Yeah, Kurt! Nice catch!" Bobby cheered.

But Jubilee was aghast. "You can't _do _that!" she cried, dashing forward to snatch the ball from Kurt's arms.

"I didn't mean to," he explained a bit shamefully, "It was a reflex."

"It's okay," she sighed, "But it doesn't count! Hank, finish your run!"

The rest of the red team wandered over to see how the dispute would be worked out.

"That's not _fair,_" Bobby whined, "Jean used _her _powers and she didn't get in trouble!"

"I did _not_," Jean seethed, flying towards them. An argument quickly broke out between the two teams, fueled by exhaustion and frazzled emotions as well as the growing sense of competition between them. The shouts grew more intense, and Wolverine looked just about ready to take some one's head off when Jubilee sighed and stepped between them.

"Who's got a quarter?"

End of chapter


End file.
